Love from the Darkness
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Yeah this is another idea from my endless ideas. It's a Dark FoxxJigglypuff story. Yeah you read right so please check it out because the full summary is inside. Adventure part of story will be in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I figured that I should do the sequel for **_**No Respect and No Love**_**. So yeah it took me a while to think of a good time to start this and I can't think of a better time then now. Plus, this could help the last three weeks go by fast for me (I hope). There is also a very special pairing in this story. It's Dark FoxxJigglypuff and if you'd read the first then you know what's going on. If not I really think you should check it out. Anyway enjoy this story.**

**I don't own Brawl.**

Love from the Darkness

The month had pasted since Jigglypuff first changed into a human. And Link had turned back into a Hyrulian again. Sadly, Fox and her did not work out since he just wanted to remain friends with Jigglypuff. Which didn't break her heart it made her worry that maybe she wouldn't ever find someone for her. However, that did not keep her from being her normal happy self.

So Jigglypuff woke up that morning with a smile on her face as she fixed her hair while she thought, _"I know today is the day that I find someone for me."_

She finished walked over to the closet and picked out the light blue dress and put it on. She spun around and once she was done she winked in the mirror and let out a giggle as she headed out the door.

Jigglypuff twirled around the hallway until she heard someone talking in one of the room in the mansion. She put her ear close to door to listen in on the conversation thinking that no harm would come from it if she listen for just a little bit.

Inside the in closed room Ganondorf was talking to Dark Zelda, The Shadow Queen, Dark Samus, Dark Link, and Dark Toon Link.

"So does everyone know what the plan is?" Ganondorf asked, crossing his arms.

Dark Zelda stood and replied, "Yes Ganondorf we know the plan. We defeat our actually selves and kick them out of the mansion forever."

Ganondorf smirked as he said, "Yes that is correct Dark Zelda." Noticing that one of the "dark" smashers were missing he asked, "Does anyone know where Dark Fox is?"

Dark Link answered, "No master Ganondorf not I or Dark Toon Link know where he has gone off too."

"Humph! It doesn't matter he would probably mess up the plan anyway." Ganondorf stated.

After Jigglypuff heard those last few sentences she couldn't help, but gasp at what she had over heard.

She started turn back away as she quietly spoke, "I have to warn the others."

As she started to run down the hallway a gloved hand came out of the darkness and came from behind her. She let a scream as she was pulled into the darkness.

"Don't make any sudden movements and I won't hurt you!" The figure harshly said.

Jigglypuff slowly moved her head up and down as she realized that Ganondorf and the other "dark" smashers were heading towards the grand hall.

When their footsteps were finally unable to be heard the figure let her go.

Jigglypuff was filled with fear as she asked, "W-Who are you?"

The figure just smirked as he walked out of the dark with Jigglypuff and when she looked up she was in shock. The person who had grabbed her was none other then Dark Fox.

"W-Why did you grab me?" Jigglypuff asked, moving back a little.

Dark Fox crossed his arms as he answered, "No reason I just didn't want the others to find out that you were listening in on their plans."

"Oh, I-I guess thank you, but I have to warn the others. Jigglypuff said, starting to run down the hallway.

Dark Fox quickly got in front of her and snapped at her, "Sorry Jigglypuff but I can't allow to do that."

"But why won't you let me go warn them?" Jigglypuff asked, trying to sneak pass him.

Dark Fox grabbed her hand somewhat roughly has he replied, "Well, you're going to need some help aren't you?"

Jigglypuff had a big smile on her face as she said, "Oh, thank you so much Dark Fox."

She started to run down the rest of the hallway as Dark Fox thought to himself, "_Poor girl. Too bad I have to disappoint her."_

**Sorry but that's it for now. So how was it? I know I started things right away, but I just couldn't help myself. What do the "dark" smashers have in store for the actually smashers? And what does Dark Fox mean by that last sentence? Well, you'll have to have to wait and see. I think this might be an adventure type story, however I'm not totally sure. So review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the next chapter in this story. If you were confused in the first chapter by what was going on well, then this chapter may help. But it could also just cause more confusion (which is what I don't want). So here you go.**

Chapter 2

Jigglypuff and Dark Fox were in front of the doors and they could here Ganondorf and the other "dark" smashers talking (again). So Jigglypuff when in first with Dark Fox close behind her and when she was going to listen to more of their plans she heard Dark Fox's load his blaster. When she was going to ask what he was doing however, she noticed that the blaster was pointed right at her face.

Jigglypuff felt tears begin to come out of her eyes as she asked, "What are you doing Dark Fox?"

"Shut up and stand up!" Dark Fox ordered as roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where the other "dark" smashers were.

Ganodorf saw Dark Fox coming and smirked as he stated, "Here comes Dark Fox now. Oh look his brought someone to go back with us."

The Shadow Queen giggled while she said, "Oh isn't she cute. Why don't we see if she a dark reflection like the others did?"

Ganondorf nodded and snapped his fingers and Dark Link pulled down the sheet to reveal a mirror.

Ganondorf stared at Jigglypuff while fear went through her body. He laughed and asked, "I bet your wondering what this is aren't you?"

Jigglypuff said nothing as she was pulled over to the mirror by Dark Samus and Dark Zelda.

"Humph! Well, this mirror can show the darkness in people and bring that being to life." Ganondorf stated.

He in front of mirror has he finished with, "Let's see if you react the same way."

When the two put Jigglypuff in front of mirror nothing seemed to happen. After a few moments the mirror reflect started to move to the outside of the mirror. But when the reflection hand touched Jigglypuff's face and it started to disappear while it screamed in pain from making contact with the light.

After it screamed it was destroyed instantly by Ganondorf's sword which went through the glass.

Ganondorf muttered something to himself as Jigglypuff thought, _"W-What are they going to do with me now?"_

She then heard Ganondorf command, "Throw her in the mirror. She must not warn the others about are plans."

Dark Zelda laughed as she said, "Sorry Jigglypuff, but it seems you won't see anything but darkness now."

When she was thrown inside the mirror she let out a scream as she disappeared into the abyss.

Dark Fox just stood there not saying a word until Ganondorf said, "All of you must go back so that Jigglypuff won't be able to escape."

Everyone nodded and jumped into the mirror willing. However, before Dark Fox jumped in he said under his breathe, "Fool you won't be telling us what to do much longer."

As Jigglypuff was slowly opening her eyes she heard voices as they said, "What do we do with her?"

Another voice replied, "We have nothing to worry about. She is of pure heart."

"I think she's waking up." A third voice stated.

As Jigglypuff tried to stand up she felt someone grab her gently as the figure said, "Please let me be careful. You landed on the ground pretty hard."

"Thank you very much." Jigglypuff said, until she realized that Dark Marth was helping her up.

She broke free and stood up against tree as she saw Dark Marth, Dark Ike, Dark Metaknight, and Dark King Deedee standing in front of her.

"Y-Your one of them aren't you?" Jigglypuff asked, while she began to feel fear come over again.

Dark Ike slowly approached her as he replied, "Yes we are some more of what you call "dark" smashers. However, we don't want to take over your world."

Jigglypuff mentally sighed in relief as she asked, "You don't?"

"No we do not we were against Ganondorf's idea from the start." Dark Metaknight stated.

"But why would he even make such a plan?" Jigglypuff asked, trying to put two and two together.

"Because little missy. He trying to find that there dark version of himself." Dark King Deedee quickly answered.

"There's a dark version of Ganondorf too?" Jigglypuff asked, giving a blank stare thinking that it wasn't possible.

Dark Marth nodded as he replied, "Yes there is a dark version of Ganondorf and his even stronger then yours is."

"So does he want more power or something?" Jigglypuff asked, without thinking.

"Yes actually he does and more servants to go with it. So that is why he "asked" for the other dark smashers help." Dark Ike said, crossing his arms.

"His said, that he would give them the worlds that their actually selves rule over as their own. But it's just a lie that he feed their greed." Dark Metaknight stated.

Jigglypuff started to feel bad for them now knowing that Ganondorf was just using them for his own use.

Someone then said, "Well, then if that's the truth then I want to help out too."

Dark Marth and Ike turned around with their swords as they all saw Dark Fox standing against a sign as he said, "Hey there Jigglypuff surprised to see me again?"

**Hate to ask this again, but was this chapter better then the first one. Oh I almost forget that the mirror that Jigglypuff was thrown into was actually the mirror from **_**The Legend of Zelda and the Four Swords.**_** And I'll be honest when I found out about it. I was really interested in it when it said that Dark Link went to the Dark World if you didn't defeat him in a quick enough time So that is why I am using it in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, the third chapter will now start the adventure part of this story. However, from here on out I won't put the word "dark" after the dark smashers names anymore. Sure I'll have to use for Dark Ganondorf and (gasp) I can't tell you who the other one is. Sorry but that's it for now so enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Jigglypuff stood in both shock and confusion.

But when she remembered what Fox had done earlier she became very angry as she shouted, "Why did you let them throw into the mirror?!"

"Hey you know what I'm sorry about doing that, but you need to help us!" Fox snapped back.

Jigglypuff stopped yelling and asked, "Wait what do you mean I need to help you guts?"

Marth walked forward a bit and replied, "Well, Jigglypuff we need your help with returning our friends to normal."

"So you mean you want to help you realize that what they're doing is wrong and that they were tricked?" Jigglypuff asked, walking towards Marth.

She then heard Fox ask, "Yes and now that you know the truth will help us?"

"Of course I will." Jigglypuff said,, while she winked again.

"Good so where you do you think we should start first Marth?" Ike asked.

Metaknight then said, "Why don't we start at the Mushroom Kingdom since that's the closest place."

Marth turned around and said, "That's a great idea Metaknight. But we're going to need some help later on this journey."

Fox then added, "So why don't you and Deedee go find our two other friends."

Deedee grabbed Metaknights hand as he responded, "Don't you worry Fox me and Metaknight here will get the rest of them for y'all."

Metaknight simply nodded as the two headed down the road in the other direction.

Jigglypuff then started to run down the road as she shouted, "Hey are you guys coming or what?"

Marth, Ike, and Fox both just stared at her for moment. They didn't think that she would be so willing to help them. But that did just make the journey a lot easier knowing that she wanted to help as the three started to run after her.

Once they were gone however, Toon Link jumped from a top the tree and smirked as he said, "Great now I can warn the Shadow Queen. Maybe she'll let me help getting rid of them."

**Meanwhile**

The four smashers were walking along the path getting closer to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Jigglypuff looked up at the sky and couldn't help, but ask, "So is the sky always orange went it's daytime in this world?"

'Actually yes and when night falls the sky turns into a light purple.' Marth said, as the group could now see Shadow Queen's Castle.

**At Shadow Queen's Castle**

Toon Link had made it inside her castle and was looking all over her while he shouted, "Hey Shadow Queen where are you?"

He then heard someone shout, "I'm in the throne and what have I told you about raising your in front of a queen!"

Toon Link opened the entered the throne room and saw the Shadow Queen sitting on throne while she snapped, "Well, why did you come here? Out with it boy!"  
He quickly ran up to throne and bowed trying to show no fear as he reported, "Yes your majesty. I've come to warn that Marth, Ike, Metaknight, and King Deedee have Jigglypuff with them."

"Oh I see so the small band of betrayers have found the girl uh?" Shadow Queen stated, while laughed.

"But there's more Fox has also joined them as well." Toon Link now running towards her throne.

"I see. So he has betrayed us too as well.' She quickly turned and said, "Toon Link I'll need your help eliminating these pests."

Toon Link had a big grin on his face as he replied, "It would be my honor your majesty."

Turning around and giving Toon Link an evil smile she said, "Good, however I need you to do one more favor for me."

"What would that be Shadow Queen?" Toon Link asked.

"I need to bring Jigglypuff to me."

**Meanwhile just outside the towns square**

As the group was entering the town Marth handed Jigglypuff a cloak and said, "You might want to put this on."

"Why would I want to do that/" Jigglypuff asked, while she put the cloak on.

Fox then stated, "Because if anyone here saw you they would warn the Shadow Queen."

After putting the hood on Jigglypuff nodded and the four entered the town.

While they walked through town many Toads came up to them and asked, "Welcome all of you guys must be very hungry from walking all the way here. Please why don't you come on in and eat something."

Ike simply responded, "No thank you we're fine."

They would bow their heads and return inside their home as the group simply continued to walk by.

After a while of walking they were in front of the gates to Shadow Queen's Castle.

"So how are we going to get inside?" Jigglypuff asked.

Right after she asked this Fox picked her up and jumped over the gate fallowed by Marth and Ike.

Fox set Jigglypuff down when he noticed that she was blushing.

He quickly turned around and said, "Uh sorry I should asked first if that was alright."

"No that's okay we made it over the gate didn't we?" Jigglypuff said, as the two stared at one another.

But that moment was broken when a hook shot grabbed Jigglypuff and she was token inside the castle.

Marth, Ike, and Fox all shouted, "Jigglypuff NO!":

They then heard a very loud laugh and saw the Shadow Queen standing there with Toon Link by her side.

"Oh I'm sorry does this thing belong to you?" Shadow sarcastically asked, while she received glares from all three men.

"Humph it does matter much you won't make it up to the throne anyway." Shadow Queen stated, then she snapped her fingers and Toads with spears showed up in front of her.

Shadow Queen walked away as she said, "Take Jigglypuff down to the prison area."

Toon Link nodded as Jigglypuff looked on in fear as her new friends were now fighting for their lives against all of those Toads.

**I bet no one saw that coming. Anyway was this chapter any good. Remember I'm just starting with the whole adventure thing so this is a bit new to me story wise. Any who the next is where Jigglypuff will find some (no offence to Zelda but) very powerful magic to use. Review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here/s the fourth chapter and I'm starting to have a hard time putting any notes at the beginning and end of chapters. (shrugs) Oh, well no big deal and now on with the chapter were something cool will happen enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Toon Link was walking with Jigglypuff who had been put in chains and was heading for the prison area.

"Well here it is. Now get in." Toon Link ordered, or at least tried to anyway.

Jigglypuff simply nodded as she entered the room and Toon Link closed the door. However, he didn't notice that he had dropped the key to her chains. So Jigglypuff bent down and messed with the key trying to get it to it in the lock.

**Outside Shadow Queen's Castle**

Marth, Ike, and Fox had just beaten all of the Toads who were knocked out on the ground. And as they entered inside the castle Toon Link just happened to be walking by and when he noticed them glaring at him as screamed, "AAAHHHHH!" and he ran for the hills down the hallway.

Ike just sighed as he said, "We'll take care of Toon Link. Fox you go get Jigglypuff."

Fox nodded as Marth and Ike began to give chase to Toon Link.

**Back to Jigglypuff**

She finally had gotten the key in the lock and got the chains off of her hands. When she stood up through she realized that she was surrounded by many books of sort. When she was going to open the book on the table she heard someone call out her name. She ran towards the door and said, "Fox I'm in here."

Sticking the key out from one of the bars on the door she added, "Here's the key now please get me out of here."

She heard the door open and she hugged Fox tightly as she said, "Oh, Fox thanks of rescuing me."

"Uh Jigglypuff you've been in here for about five minutes." Fox pointed out.

Jigglypuff let go of Fox as she replied blushing, "Oh, well, um still thank for getting me."

"No problem Jigglypuff and I don't think you need to wear when we versus our former friends. But you still might want to keep it on in town." Fox stated, looking down he noticed the book and asked, "Hey Jigglypuff were did you find that spell book?"

Turning around and pointing at the table she replied, "I found it on this table."

She noticed a few more books in with a green cover on it, one with a yellow cover on it, one with a red cover on it, and the last one had a brown cover on it. She then noticed that she was also holding a book with a blue cover on it.

"I wonder what spells these are?" Jigglypuff asked, going through the pages of the blue book.

Fox then pointed out, "If I remember right Marth and Ike both talked about the Shadow Queen hiding some books with magic spells in them."

"So you mean like what Zelda uses?" Jigglypuff asked, while she was memorizing the spells in her head.

Fox nodded as he answered, "Right kind of like what Zelda uses, but there much more powerful and I think all you have to do is yell out the spells name."

"Okay I'll try right now Blizz-." Jigglypuff was about to yell out until Fox stopped her shook his while he said, "I think you might want to wait until we actually fight someone to try that."

She nodded and they both ran down the hallway to catch with Marth and Ike.

**Speaking of Marth and Ike**

They were in hot pursuit of Toon Link who was trying desperately trying to get away from the two other swordsmen.

He then slammed into a falling on his back has the Marth and Ike finally had him cornered.

"So are you going to come peacefully?" Marth asked.

"Or are we going to have to teach you a lesson?" Ike asked, pointing sword at Toon Link's face.

Rapidly moving his arms up and down Toon Link answered, "Please don't hurt me I didn't mean Shadow Queen said I had to help her kidnap Jigglypuff."

He started to cry and Marth was starting to turn around to leave went Toon Link quietly said, "Sucker."

He then lunged at Marth but was then hit by a lighting bolt that made him disappear when he was hit by it.

"Oops I guess I used too strong of magic huh?" a voice said, giggling.

Both swordsmen turned around and saw Jigglypuff holding a yellow covered book in her hands while Fox got his blaster.

As the Jigglypuff and Fox made their way towards them Marth said, "It sure is a good thing that you found Jigglypuff so quickly Fox."

Noticing the book Ike asked, "Hey I didn't think the Shadow Queen had any magic tomes here."

"Yeah I guess she did but at least for these spells I don't have to say a lot of confusing words like the mages do where you two come from." Jigglypuff said, putting her hand behind her head.

"You are mean where our actually selves come from, but yes you are right the magic did hit Toon Link dead on. So I guess you are suppose to use that magic." Marth said.

Ike then finished as he said, "True normally it takes a lot of time to get spells just right."

Jigglypuff smiled as she started to run down while she shouted, "Well, then I guess these books were meant for me."

"Jigglypuff wait don't go running on ahead of us again." Fox shouted back catching up to her with Marth and Ike closely behind them.

However, the Shadow Queen just laughed as she said, "Hmm, it seems Toon Link was worthless after all. I guess it's up to me to get rid of that annoying girl once and for all."

**Well, there you have it that's the end of this chapter. So did you like idea of Jigglypuff using magic spells? Now yeah this part wasn't so action packed, but don't worry because during the fight with the Shadow Queen a guest will make a special appearance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, chapter five is here and it's one of the big showdowns. Yes that's right there might be only three really big fight scenes total, but I promise that they will all be worth the reading. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Chapter 5

The group had finally reached the door to the throne room where the Shadow Queen awaited them.

Opening the door they stepped inside the room and after taking a few steps away from the door it slammed shut behind them.

When everyone turned around and gasped at just what happened they heard a loud laugh (again).

They turned back around and saw the Shadow Queen sitting on her throne with her hand against her mouth.

"So you little pests finally got her back and you've made it to my throne room." The Shadow Queen said, walking down the stairs from the throne.

"Yes and now we're going to defeat you Shadow Queen!" Ike snapped back, gripping his sword.

Right when the Shadow Queen was going to retaliate for Ike's comment she heard one of her windows break behind her. She quickly turned around to see Dark Bowser and Dark Wolf land next to her.

"So I see you two came to help me?" She asked, starting to laugh.

Wolf just smirked as he answered, "Who said that we came here to help you?!"

Then Bowser and Wolf joined Jigglypuff's group as the Shadow Queen started to laugh (again) while she said, "What a bunch of fools you are! Don't you know who I am?! I am the Shadow Queen! I am the Queen of Darkness!"

Marth started the fight by charging at the Shadow Queen, but he missed and she jumped and stood on the tip of the sword and smacked him hard sending him flying hitting the wall from the impact. After this Bowser grabbed the Shadow Queen while Wolf, Fox, and Ike were going to hit her at all sides. All three of them started to run at full speed only to find that the Shadow Queen had gotten out a Bowser grasp and was up in the air. And since they couldn't stop running, they all run into each other and falling to the ground with a very loud thud.

Jigglypuff just stood there in horror as the Shadow Queen came closer and closer to her.

Jigglypuff then heard Fox shout out, "JIgglypuff run!"

She nodded and ran out in a flash with the Shadow Queen just shaking her head with fallowed by a "Humph!" as she disappeared.

Jigglypuff continued to ran not wanting to look back as she kept hearing the Shadow Queen call out, "You can't run forever Jigglypuff. Why don't you just give yourself now. If you do I just might spare you."

When Jigglypuff was at the castle's entrance she turned around and shouted, "No! I would never join you guys."

"Oh is that so? Well, then I guess I can finally get rid of that pretty little face of yours."

She turned around and was face to face with the Shadow Queen. Jigglypuff screamed and fell to the ground and she was shaking in fear. She then noticed the blue next to her. She quickly grabbed and ran a short distance from the Shadow Queen. She held the book and she couldn't say the name of the spell.

Shadow Queen just laughed as she said, "What's the matter Jigglypuff don't you remember what the spell for that book is?"

"Uh actually-" Jigglypuff was about to say until she heard saw Fox and others ran outside.

Fox quickly shouted, "It's Blizzard! That's the name of the spell Jigglypuff!"

"Why won't you just disappear?" Shadow Queen shouted, as she started to run towards them.

She was about to attack them, but then she felt like she had frozen in place.

"What's happening to me?" Shadow Queen asked.

She turned and saw that the blue book that Jigglypuff was holding was open and was glowing.

She then looked down in horror as ice started to spread all her body.

As she started be engulfed in ice she screamed, "This isn't over yet you fools! Link will destroy you all!"

After that last sentence her entire body was frozen solid. Jigglypuff then slammed the book shut and the frozen Shadow Queen exploded leaving nothing behind, but her crown.

Jigglypuff then asked everyone, "Are you guys alright?"

Everyone nodded as she continued, "I'm sorry I've caused you guys so much trouble already and I just got here."  
"Jigglypuff you don't need to apologize to us for anything. We would try to protect you whether you could use magic or not." Fox said, standing next her and grabbing her hand.

The rest of the group of started to let little laughs as Fox asked, "What?"

Wolf answered, "Well, it would seem to us that you two like one another."

"N-No I don't!" Fox snapped back, while he lightly blushed.

Jigglypuff just giggled has the group headed out of the Mushroom Kingdom and had their sights set on Hyrule where the final battle would begin.

Meanwhile Link had appeared in front of Shadow Queen's castle to see if she needed some help. But when he saw her frozen crown he picked and said, "Don't worry Shadow Queen I'll make them pay."

Crushing the crown he shouted, "They'll pay for taking you away from me!"

**Sorry but that's it for this chapter. And again I'm sorry that it wasn't so action packed as it could have been. But this does mean that hopefully the next two fights will be better. And just because Jigglypuff's group makes to Hyrule doesn't mean that it's the final. At least not yet anyway, so review and I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six for everyone. And this is the second fight, but can the group handle Link and Samus teaming up against them? Find out in this chapter (I think I repeated myself). Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Link, Samus, and Zelda were outside the main tower of Hyrule Castle awaiting Jigglypuff's group to arrive so that they could finish this battle once and for all. So that Ganondorf could fulfill his plan.

Link turned and asked, "Are you to fight Zelda?"

"I am ready to fight and help you and Samus defeat the enemy." Zelda said, while she actually didn't want to fight at all.

Samus approached both of them and stated, "I hope you know that more of them had joined Jigglypuff's group."

Link stared at her and asked, "Who?"

"Bowser and Wolf" Samus answered readying her gun.

Zelda however, just there as she thought, "_Wolf, Marth I don't think I can have the courage to fight you two. What do I do now?_"

**Meanwhile**

Jigglypuff's group had just made it inside the castle town and they were heading towards the castle. When guards saw them coming they shouted, "Haut who wants entry into Castle Hyrule!"

Marth stepped in front of everyone and said, "I would like to see Princess Zelda."

"P-Prince Marth we apologize for saying that.' One the guards said, as the gate was opened.

"It's alright." Marth replied, and the group headed inside with the gate closing behind them.

As they were walking inside the castle Wolf said, "You know Marth I could of gotten us into the castle also."

"True you could of, but I know that Zelda cares about me more." Marth snapped, not harshly just a bit annoyed.

Wolf growled knowing that if Zelda did see them argue it would break her heart.

When group arrived outside the main tower at castle Ike looked up at pinkish sky and said, "It's getting dark, so we might want to finish this battle quickly and get inside."

Everyone nodded until an arrow came flying towards Jigglypuff. She screamed, but Fox got her out of the way.

"Next time it won't miss!" Someone shouted.

They turned around were face to face with Link, Samus, and Zelda. Marth and Wolf's jaws dropped in disbelief. Why Zelda of all people join Ganondorf's group? It didn't make any sense.

"Zelda what are you doing fighting along side Link and Samus?" Marth asked, taking a step forward.

Link then pointed his sword at Marth as he shouted, "She doesn't want to join your little group Marth!"

"Oh, but I think she does." Wolf said, as he grabbed her out of harms way.

Because when Link turned around he was hit with a light arrow and as he disappeared he saw "Dark" Pit and "Dark" Ness glaring at him.

He was in a flash as Wolf set Zelda who hugged both him and Marth and said, "Thank you both for helping realize that I should have stayed with your group inside of believing Ganondorf's lies."

Samus was about to shoot them with her gun, however Ness hit her with a PK Fire. While Jigglypuff used Earthquake on Samus sending down to ground and having it close as she fell.

Meta Knight then said, "We apologize for being late."

"No harm done Meta Knight. Now everyone lets finish this fight once and for all." Marth stated, as everyone walked into the throne room.

Once they entered however they all hear someone laughing and right away they knew that it was Ganondorf who was sitting on throne smirking (like you didn't see that coming).

He stood and said, "So all you fools have come to try and stop me?"

"Yes and we will stop you Ganondorf!" Fox snapped back.

Pulling out his sword Ganondorf replied, "All of you have no idea who your dealing with."

He then lunged forward and struck both Ike and Meta Knight as they both hit the wall. Ganondorf then stuck Zelda who was caught by Marth, but who was knocked out by the hilt of Ganondorf's sword.

Everyone tried their best to stop him, however when they did hit him it didn't have any affect what so every. Sure it may have knocked him back a bit, but it wouldn't help the situation that much. Until Fox shot Ganondorf in the back with his blaster along with Jigglypuff using the spell Wind to send him falling against the wall.

Ganondorf slowly got to his feet and said, "So it seems you aren't that weak anymore uh Jigglypuff."

"No I guess I'm not." She answered, while making a funny face at him.

This only made Ganondorf angrier as he charged at her at full speed. Jigglypuff closed her eyes and screamed thinking that this was the end. But when she heard a strange sound she opened her eyes and saw Ganondorf's sword was sticking out of Fox's body. Ganondorf then pulled the sword out as Fox slowly fell down and landed on the ground with thud.

**(Gasps) Well, was this any good? I'm sorry I didn't get this out last night it's just that I've got the flu right now. But I feel a bit better today. So hopefully the last chapter will be put up either tonight or tomorrow it all depends on how quickly I get better. Anyway review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is the last chapter. What will happen now that Dark Fox got in front of Ganondorf's sword to protect Jigglypuff? You'll find out right now. Oh, yeah and read Dark Jigglypuff's lines slowly. Picture she talking like a robot, but without the robotic voice.**

Chapter 7

When Dark Fox's body laid their on the floor Jigglpuff fall down onto her knees and cried while she looked up and shouted, "W-Why did you have to k-kill him?!"

"Humph! I did not kill him he just got in my way." Ganondorf replied, ready to strike Jigglypuff.

However, a dark purple lighting bolt hit Ganondorf's back. He quickly turned around and was face to face with his own "Dark" self and Dark Jigglypuff.

"So you've finally come have you? Ganondorf asked, while he laughed.

He stopped and continued with, "Now you shall become a part of me and rule both worlds of Shadow and Light!"

Dark Ganodorf just pulled out his sword and responded with, "Humph! I don't think so."

Dark Jigglypuff grabbed another book and said, "You do not tell us what to do."

While those three were fighting Jigglypuff still cried her eyes out until a gloved hand touched her gently on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Dark Wolf staring at her.

"You might what to get out here Jigglypuff.' He said, helping stand up.

"But what about Dark Fox?" Jigglypuff asked, looking back and realizing that he was starting to disappear.

"Don't worry about that you have to get out here before Ganondorf tries to escape." Dark Wolf answered, stopping front of the mirror.

Jigglypuff turned and when she did a tear from her cheek (anime style) and landed on the floor as she headed back home to the real Smash Mansion.

When she landed on the floor back at the Mansion she quickly turned around only to find that the mirror was already broken and floating away in the wind (from a open window).

"Hey Jigglypuff are you alright?" Someone asked.

She looked up and saw Bowser staring at her from the doorway.

"Yeah I'm okay Bowser." Jigglypuff answered.

When she looked however everyone was looking at her with concern looks on their faces.

Jigglypuff then became very nervous and said, "Excuse me everyone."

She quickly ran out the door while her heard the others shout out, "Jigglypuff wait."

But she was gone and out of sight inside her room.

**One week later**

Jigglypuff was still locked inside her for most of that week. Sure she would leave to get something to eat one in while, but when she did she never looked up at anyone or said a word to anyone either. Even her best friends Bowser and Zelda couldn't get Jigglypuff to tell them what was wrong with her.

One evening however, Jigglypuff was sitting on against a tree next to the lake (you know which one). And she just let the tears fall from her eyes as she said, "I wonder if I'll see him again."

Someone then said, "What's the matter Jigglypuff miss me already?"  
She looked up and saw Dark Fox smiling at her with arms crossed against another tree.

Jigglypuff shouted, "Dark Fox!" as she got up and flung herself into his arms.

"Wait, but how can you be alive I thought that when Ganondorf's sword hit you that-" Jigglypuff said, before trailing off.

"What did you think I was going to leave you that easily?" Dark Fox asked, while he showed her another spell book with a giant hole in middle.

"So is that how you survived?" Jigglypuff asked.

Dark Fox nodded and said, "You know you left so quickly that I never got a chance to tell you that I love you."  
"Y-You do?" Jigglypuff asked, blushing while her eyes got big.

He nodded and they both headed back to mansion to everyone what they had just told each other.

**Well, there you go. And yeah I didn't really put Jigglypuff telling Dark Fox that she loved him just because I think some parts in this chapter explains it better (I think). Anyway that's it for me and now I'm off to make a two shot short story starring Lucario and Peach (again). Bye for now and review. Sorry it's so short compared to the other chapters.**


End file.
